<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue hair and flowers by Wolfstarshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290016">Blue hair and flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarshipper/pseuds/Wolfstarshipper'>Wolfstarshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hot, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarshipper/pseuds/Wolfstarshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of his 8th year, Draco Malfoy is reluctant to go back but by the end of the year, he changes some physical features drastically and one Mr Harry Potter notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JK's world I just messed around with it. Hope you like it please review.</p><p>I'll try to add one or more chapters a week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>After the war, life was hard for Draco and his father hadn't made anything easier. Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban and he was probably going to spend the rest of his life there whereas Narssica and Draco had had trials because of their involvement with Potter and because at the end of the battle they actually tried to help. It was determined that Narcissa would be placed in house arrest and Draco would be able to attend Hogwarts for his 8th year. Most of their riches were taken away but a decent amount still remained so Draco was still able to live a comfortable life. </p><p>All of summer, Draco was dreading returning to Hogwarts where people would look at him as if he was on display and he couldn't do anything to stop it because the ministry had been very clear that too much trouble would not be welcome. People would ask about the dark mark some would even call him a coward. Draco agreed. He thought of himself as the biggest coward ever. Why didn't he speak up? Why didn't he let Dumbledore help him and his mother? Why did he let Potter die? Potter, Potter, Potter. It was like an obsession again. Again. Because of his mothers house arrest, Draco couldn't go anywhere and he was fine with it. He spent most of the time reading from the large library in the manor (that they were allowed to keep after they promised to co-operate and give the ministry all of the dark things) and before he knew it, it was time to go to Hogwarts.</p><p>"Mum, stop it. I am perfectly capable of flooing to the station." Draco complained as his mother fretted over him. </p><p>"I know dear, I'm just worried about you." She looked at him sadly. "Promise to be good and write letters to me. Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Yes, of course but I need to go now or I won't make it on time."</p><p> "Ok bye love." She hugged him. </p><p>"Bye, love you mum." She waved as he stepped into the green fire.</p><p>Draco stepped out at platform 9 and 3/4. He was greeted by the loud noises of owls and little kids running around the station. Most people were there with their families but Draco didn't have that luxury. He stood away from the crowd and as soon as he could, he went inside to get himself a compartment; none of his friends, except Pansy and Blaise, were going to come back to Hogwarts because they all fully supported the dark lord unlike Draco. He hissed at younger years and gave them death glares so that by the time the train started to move he was still alone and had the compartment to himself. A couple minutes later, Pansy and Blaise arrived laughing. </p><p>"Early as always guys," Draco smiled at them. It was a relief to have at least two people who didn't hate you at school. </p><p>"I'm sorry darling were you expecting us?" Pansy grinned widely and sat down. </p><p>"So... how was your holiday?"Blaise asked.</p><p> "Oh, you mean except me not being allowed to leave the house and mother being stuck at home with me and complaining about everything. Yeah, it was amazing."</p><p> "No need to be rude calm down. My fault for asking I guess but still. Are you looking forward to this year Draco?" That's when Draco started playing with his hands nervously.</p><p> "I'm not sure that I want to be back. It was hard enough being at the ministry where people looked and gossiped about me but at Hogwarts it's going to be ten times worse." Both pansy and Blaise nodded sympathetically. They were left alone to their thoughts and half an hour later the snack trolley came. </p><p>"Want  anything mate?"</p><p> "No" Draco said stubbornly. </p><p>"Come on you have to eat."</p><p> "No" </p><p>"Fine, do what you want." Blaise sat down with his food ignoring Draco. Since he had been his friend since first year, he knew that Draco was moody and liked to strop. The rest of they way Pansy read a magazine and Blaise ate while Draco sulked.</p><p>"Ouch my bones. You'd think that they would make the seats comfy since we're meant so sit there so long but no." Draco complained. </p><p>"First years this way. Come here. First years." The massive half-giant Hagrid yelled.</p><p> "Come on Draco," Pansy waved him and Blaise over to a carriage. Draco stared at the Thestral and it looked back with its big eyes. The Thestrals had never gotten this much attention but after last years war it seemed inevitable that so may people would have seen death. As they climbed into the carriage, Draco saw Harry Potter for the first time since his trial. He hadn't changed much but he seemed more adult-like. More isolated. The wind blew, blowing his hair into his face. He moved to push it away but stopped when he saw Draco staring. They looked at each other until Hermione Granger pulled Harry after her. Stupid Granger Draco thought but he didn't really know what had just happened. Maybe Potter didn't hate him after all. Why should he care? </p><p>By the time they got to the school, everyone was starving.</p><p> "Come on. I'm going to pass out it I don't eat something soon." Draco continued complaining. Blaise rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I told you to eat but no. The almighty Malfoy is too good for train food." They had finally reached the great hall. The tables were arranged normally apart from one smaller table to the right of the staff table. Why was that table there? Everyone moved to get to their house tables until McGonagall called for silence and said, "all 8th years please come and sit next to the staff table." Pansy, Draco and Blaise looked at each other in confusion and then they realised what it meant. They were most likely going to have to share a dorm with all the 8th years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stupid McGonagall. Stupid Gryffindor's. Should've gone to Durmstrang like father said  Draco thought angrily. Pansy and Blaise were both looking at him to see if he would react but Draco knew better. He had too much to lose if he acted irrationally so he just sat down at the 8th year table quietly. The other 8th years didn't seem to care that much and most of them didn't even want to look at the Slytherin trio. Potter and his little group sat at the other end of the table. Draco observed them while Blaise and Pansy talked, he noticed that, like him, Potter was not joining the conversations. Instead, he was staring at the empty plate in front of him. Weird, Draco thought. Did perfect Potter fall out with his friends?</p><p> "Draco dear, stop drooling." Pansy said while looking straight at Draco. He scowled as Blaise laughed. </p><p>"I was not drooling." Before he could continue arguing, Headmaster McGonagall called all the attention to the front of the hall ready for the sorting to begin. </p><p>Draco zoned out during this because if he was being honest with himself, he simply didn't care. He was only at Hogwarts to finish his education. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Actually he don't want to be there at all. mother had forced him. He let him mind drift and it was not long until the sorting was finished. McGonagall called for silence again and addressed the whole school. </p><p>"As you all know, because of last years war, we have lost many individuals and we will have a moments silence." Nobody even breathed. Most people had lost family members and friends and this just reminded Draco how out of place he was. These people were grieving because of his poor choices. He helped kill people.</p><p> "Most of us have lost someone in the war so now, more than ever we need to be joint as a school. Make friends from people with other house and you can also sit with friend from other houses from now on. I want us to move forward together, even if you made bad choices in the past." Her gaze seemed to linger at the Slytherin table. </p><p>"I want inner house unity and I want everyone to try. Now on a less serious not I have some notices," McGonagall continued. </p><p>"This year we have two additions to our staff. Professor Connor Gray, who will be teaching defence against the dark arts and Professor Emma Gibson, who will be taking over potions." There was a small round of applause. Draco noticed that both teachers seemed to be quite young. He whispered the same to Pansy who shrugged, not really caring. </p><p>"Now lets eat." As soon as she finished talking, food appeared in front of them and everybody immediately began to eat and talk. A few students moved to sit with their friends at other tables and the sound of voices filled the hall.</p><p>After everyone had eaten as much as they could, McGonagall called for silence one more time. </p><p>"Now that we are all fed, you all need your beauty sleep ready for your first day. Prefects please take lead and 8th years stay here. I need to talk to all of you. Go on then, everyone get going. Goodnight."</p><p>The whole school rushed at once to get to the doors. When only the 8th years were left, Pansy wondered out loud. "I wonder where we'll be sleeping?" Blaise looked at her thoughtfully before declaring "I have no idea." Draco sighed.</p><p>"Right," McGonagall started. </p><p>"As you are now the oldest students in the castle and you are legally adults you don't have a curfew. If you go to classes tired, that's on you. You will also be able to visit Hogsmade freely and whenever you want." She looked around to see smiling faces.</p><p> "But because you are also the oldest you will be setting an example of house unity." This lessened the smiles.</p><p> "You will have a joint common room but rooms will be handed out in pairs. You will be on the third floor." Everyone started to look towards their friends. Pansy was looking slightly distressed however, because as the only girl Slytherin she would have to be separated from Draco and Blaise. </p><p>"The catch, is that I personally picked the sleeping arrangements." That statement was met with groans.</p><p> "On this piece of paper are your sleeping arrangements. All your things are already there and no, no one will be swapping rooms." She set the piece of paper down and looked at the small group of 8th years rush towards it.</p><p>The piece of paper read as follows :<br/>
Room 1 - Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson<br/>
Room 2 - Anthony Goldstein and Justin Finch-Fletchley<br/>
Room 3 - Neville LongBottom and Blaise Zabini<br/>
Room 4 - Ronald Weasley and Terry Boot<br/>
Room 5 - Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy<br/>
Room 6 - Lisa Turpin and Hannah Abbott<br/>
Room 7 - Michael Corner and Seamus Finnigan<br/>
Room 8 - Megan Jones and Milllicent Bulstrode</p><p>Draco was one of the first people to reach the list and once he read it, he was no happy at all. He was furious.</p><p>"Potter." He growled.</p><p>"What Malfoy?"</p><p>"We're sharing a room."</p><p>"What!" Harry exclaimed. "No, this must be a mistake." He looked at Ron and Hermione for help.</p><p>"Hey pansy."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Millie's name is on here."</p><p>"What." She snatched the paper and read. Sure enough, it was on the list.</p><p>"I didn't know she was coming back and ugh I'm with Granger." She complained. "Lucky me."</p><p>The piece of paper was handed around and when everyone had read it, it was handed back to the front. Some people went to enjoy their freedom while others went to see the common room. Draco, Pansy and Blaise went to the common room.</p><p>"Blaise, you're awfully quiet." Pansy questioned.</p><p>"He's sharing with LongBottom who has gotten incredibly fit over the summer." Draco teased while Blaise blushed.</p><p>They found seats by the fire and Pansy and Draco continue teasing Blaise.</p><p>"Does someone have a crush on LongBottom" Pansy laughed.</p><p>"Who has a crush on Neville?" Harry asked. Immediately he was met with hostile glares. Draco was the first one to speak.</p><p>"None of your business Potter. What do you want?" He questioned.</p><p>"I went to our room and I wanted to ask which bed did you want?  Left or right side of the window?"</p><p>"The one closer to the door."</p><p>"Ok. Bye I guess." Draco did not return the goodbye.</p><p>After Potter had left, Blaise turned to Draco and asked, "What was that about? Since when does Potter care?" Draco didn't really know how to reply so instead he stared at Potter. What was up with him. First the weird look now pretending to care about Draco's preferences. What a weirdo. Once again, Draco noted, Potter wasn't joining in the conversation the weasel and Granger were having. He was just looking at the wall. What was up with him? Not that Draco cared of course. He was caught staring and it took him a few seconds to understand what Pansy had said.</p><p>"I do not have a crush on Potter." he hissed.</p><p>"Whatever you say darling." It was starting to get late and Draco wanted to be well rested for his first day, so he excused himself and went to his room. Luckily for him, Potter was still in the common room. Draco got himself ready before changing into his pyjamas and getting into bed. He started reading a book and it was not long before Potter came in.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hello, can I help you with anything?" Draco asked with a fake smile.</p><p>"I just wanted to say I don't blame you for what  happened in the war. It wasn't your fault." Why was Potter starting this conversation and why didn't he hate Draco?</p><p>"You might not blame me but I bet a lot of people do."</p><p>"Actually," Potter interrupted. "I told people that in the end, you saved me from a fire so a lot less people hate you now." Draco stared stupidly.</p><p>"Your welcome, by the way" Potter grinned. "Does this mean we're ok?"</p><p>"I'll think about it. And thanks." </p><p>The last thing on Draco's mind, as he fell asleep was: what is Potter planning and why is he being so weird?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>